Haptic feedback is the use of a person's sense of touch to relay information. Just as a red traffic light uses a person's sense of sight to relay information—that the person does not have a right of way—devices that employ haptic feedback use a person's sense of touch to relay information. An example of haptic feedback is a mobile phone that vibrates to indicate an incoming phone call. The phone user feels the vibration and now knows that there is an incoming call.
There have been efforts made to utilize haptic feedback in vehicles—such as the driver's seat. Unfortunately, if a driver is wearing relatively thick clothing, then the driver may not feel the haptic feedback that the seat is attempting to provide. For example, it may be winter and the driver is accordingly wearing a thick coat. In such a circumstance, the thick coat may prevent the driver from feeling haptic feedback from the seat.
In addition, the driver may be wearing clothing of inconsistent thickness. For example, the driver may be wearing a thick coat but thin pants. Therefore, any haptic feedback that the seat provides will feel inconsistent—the driver may feel the haptic feedback on the driver's legs at a certain intensity but at a lesser intensity on the driver's back or not at all. Similarly, driver posture may affect how intense seat haptic feedback feels at various locations on the driver's body.